No me sueltes
by FreakWeasleyGirl
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DE "DON'T LET GO OF ME" DE faultybooster. La inseguridades derivadas de la separación hacen que Ron y Hermione tengan dificultades para ver la realidad.


Los personajes y sus características pertenecen a JK Rowling

La historia en su totalidad pertenece a faultybooster, y solo hago la traducción.

Thank you so much Mary for letting me translate it!

Hermione Granger se sentó en el improvisado campo de Quidditch de los Weasleys con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, y pensó en lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

Tres meses atrás, ayudo a derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Tres meses atrás, había presenciado la muerte de sus amigos en la batalla de Hogwarts contra dicho mago.

Dos meses atrás, con la ayuda del reformado Ministerio de Magia, había recuperado a sus padres de Australia.

Y finalmente, tres meses atrás, tuvo el coraje suficiente para besar al hombre que amaba.

Hermione suspiro profundamente y miro a la luz tenue del Sol alrededor de la Madriguera. Sola con sus pensamientos, trago saliva en un patético intento de callar sus sollozos.

Hermione prospero en tener éxito en sus planes. Sabia que participando en la guerra contra Voldemort había una gran posibilidad de que muriera. Entonces planeo. Había roto su corazón hacerlo, pero no podía soportar el pensamiento de sus padres sufriendo la perdida de su única hija si ella moría. Entonces sintió un gran triunfo al saber que había hecho todo por protegerlos.

Yendo a la guerra, sabía perfectamente que perdería seres queridos. Y aunque la entristecía saber que Lupin, Tonks y Fred realmente se habían ido, planeo asegurarse de que sus muertes no fueran en vano y tomaba cada día como venia. Despacio pero seguro, el dolor se hacia cada vez mas tolerable.

Sabía también que cuando encontrara a sus padres, estarían furiosos con ella por lo lejos que había ido, y luego estarían aliviados de que estuviera bien. Sabía que con el tiempo, el enojo se iría y planeo pasar tiempo con ellos. Con el correr de los días, la vida en la casa de los Grangers volvió a la normalidad.

Y finalmente, estaba Ronald Weasley. A Hermione le parecía que había estado enamorada de él mucho antes de comprender lo que significaba. Siempre supo que estaba físicamente atraída por el. Pero no fue hasta que el dolor de verlo con Lavender en el sexto año la hizo ver con claridad al golpearla con toda su fuerza.

Y sabía que cuando lo beso en la mitad de la guerra, fue para hacerle entender que nunca eligió a Harry. Para hacerle saber que aunque muriera, su corazón pertenecía y siempre pertenecería a el.

Pero sobrevivió. Y para cumplir su promesa de que ningún mago o hechicera haya muerto en vano, planeo decirle a Ron como se sentía. Y si el la dejaba, tendría su corazón como el tenia el suyo.

Excepto que habían pasado tres meses, y se había quedado callada.

El primer mes fue el más duro. Hubo funerales, entrega de premios, y la reconstrucción de todo el mundo mágico. El segundo mes, se fue a Australia para traer a sus padres de regreso a Inglaterra. Pasó tanto tiempo con ellos que hacía como dos meses que no veía a sus amigos.

No había tenido tiempo el primer mes de apartar a Ron para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Y mientras pasaban los días, Hermione iba perdiendo la confianza. Entonces, se convenció de que Ron no la quería del mismo modo que ella lo quería a el. Y por Merlín, si que lo _quería_.

Por supuesto, se habían mandado cartas mientras ella estaba con sus padres. Pero también se mantuvo en contacto con Harry y con Ginny. En realidad, la razón por la cual estaba hoy en la Madriguera era porque Ginny se había asegurado de que nadie faltara al cumpleaños número 18 de Harry. Naturalmente no se lo habría perdido, pero no podía evitar arrepentirse de haber ido.

Hermione sollozó cuando recordó el modo en que Ron la recibió esa mañana. Harry, Ginny y el resto de los Weasleys la había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Pero Ron… luego de casi dos meses de separación, su único ofrecimiento fue una media sonrisa, un incómodo golpe en la espalda y un monótono '¿como has estado?'. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer calma, pero no sabía cuando aguantaría ya que sentía que se estaba muriendo en el interior. Soportó el recibimiento de regalos y el corte de la torta de Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando por el momento preciso para estar a solas y desmoronarse. No podía dejar de notar lo incómodo que estaba Ron es el festejo, y llegó a la conclusión de que su presencia lo molestaba. Eso la mataba, y para asegurarse de que estaba equivocada, lo miró. Inmediatamente, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Estaba mirándola con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el miró hacia otro lado. De repente el se paró y se fue a su habitación. Nadie notó que eligió ese momento para salir y estar sola. Sintió el vacío en la usualmente brillante mirada azul de Ron, y supo que no era posible decirle cuanto lo amaba. Entonces se sentó y lloró.

Y el hecho de haber fracasado en _esto, _dentro de todos sus planes, hizo estragos en su interior. A medida que el fracaso pasó por ella en oleadas que le rompían el corazón, respiró como si se le hubiera cortado el oxígeno. No podía soportar más el dolor, así que finalmente sucumbió en lágrimas. Con su cabeza entre sus manos y sus hombros temblando violentamente a causa de sus sollozos.

Ronald Weasley se paseaba por su dormitorio y pensaba si era realmente posible que su cabeza explote por pensar tanto. Resopló con humos al darse cuenta que _el _de todas las personas en el mundo, estaba pensando _mucho_.

Necesitaba aire.

Lentamente bajó por las ruidosas escaleras, y sin ni siquiera mirar a las personas del comedor, salió afuera.

No recordaba nunca haberse sentido tan estresado por nada. Había una sola cosa – no, una sola _persona_ – que podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Hermione Granger.

Ron paro de caminar por un momento y se refregó la cara. Sentía que iba a decaer pronto y necesitaba su privacidad. Así que fue rápidamente al campo de Quidditch de su familia. Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

Habían derrotado a Voldemort; su hermano estaba muerto; y Hermione lo había besado.

Cada día se hacía más fácil sobrepasar el shock de haber ganado la guerra contra el mal. Cada día se hacía más fácil aceptar el hecho de que Fred realmente se había ido. Y cada día se hacía mas difícil para Ron el aceptar que ella no lo quería del mismo modo que el la quería a ella.

Tembló de culpabilidad. Su hermano recién había muerto y en todo lo que el pensaba era en sus alborotadas hormonas. Por un momento pensó en como se habría reído Fred. Con una triste sonrisa, sus pensamientos regresaron a Hermione y continuó caminando.

Ron sabía que no era ya solo atracción física. Estaba desesperadamente enamorado de esa chica. No estaba seguro de cuando se dio cuenta. Incluso cuando lo dijo accidentalmente en el sexto año, estuvo tan confundido y shockeado como Harry y Hermione. Su primer pensamiento luego de la vergüenza inicial fue '¿de donde diablos salió eso?' Si era honesto consigo mismo, ese momento de reconocimiento pasó justo después de abandonarla a ella y a Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Ron se estremeció cuando recordó lo estúpido que había sido. ¿Como puso haberlos dejado? ¿Cómo pudo _haberla_ dejado? Se juró a si mismo que haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Y asi como asi, se levanto y se fue.

Su tiempo en El Refugio le dio un poco de perspectiva en la situación. Ella le había rogado que no se fuera. Obviamente lo quería cerca. No podría haber fingido lágrimas, o la desesperación en su voz. Y el sin embargo la dejó.

Su voz. No quería admitir cuanto la amaba. Quiso permanecer sin saberlo, porque en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no era correspondido. Mientras pasaban los días, no podía seguir ignorándolo.

Y luego sucedió. Oyó su voz. Diciendo su nombre. Las últimas dudas se disiparon y lo supo. La amaba, siempre la había amado, y necesitaba volver con ella. El dolor y el vacío que sentía se habían ido. Con un clic de Desiluminador, ya había desaparecido.

Cuando volvió, sintió un gran alivia al saber que ella estaba bien. Al igual que absolutamente furiosa con el. Igual no le importó. Ella podría no volver a hablarle por el resto de su vida, pero el sabía que estaba viva y bien. Pero luego de eso, su rabia le había dado esperanza. Esperanza de que quizás su separación la había afectado tanto como a el. Sin importar lo que Harry le había dicho luego de destruir el relicario, todavía había un poco de dudas de si ella sentía lo mismo que el.

Y luego estaba la maldita Mansión Malfoy. Ron se sentía enfermo cada vez que recordaba los gritos de Hermione. Sintió que moriría del dolor que le causaba escuchar a Hermione sufrir. No podía imaginar como estaba sintiéndose Hermione. ¡Pero esa maldita perra Lestrange no paraba! Si no la hubiera matado su propia madre, la habría buscado hasta matarla el mismo.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se recordó a si mismo que lo peor ya había pasado y Hermione estaba a salvo. Nunca pensó que era posible amar tanto a alguien. Haría cualquier cosa porque ella sintiera eso por el.

No podía entenderlo. _Ella_ lo había besado a _el_. Había sentido tanta esperanza en ese momento. Confió en que los dos vivirían para que el pudiera demostrarle cuanto la amaba por el resto de su vida. Y realmente vivieron. Para lo demás, parecía que Ron nunca tenía su momento. Había habido funerales, y una interminable lista de trabajos que hacer. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se fue. Y luego de que se diera cuenta, sus viejas inseguridades volvieron para convencerlo de que era un idiota al pensar que una chica como Hermione podría amar alguna vez a un tipo como el.

Estaba a unos pocos pasos cuando vio lo que había consumido su mente por los últimos siete años. Estaba temblando. Preocupado, Ron se detuvo y se acercó. Entonces, oyó que estaba llorando. Ese sonido hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos, abrazarla fuertemente, y besarla hasta sacarle todo lo que le hiciera daño. Pero no podía. Ella no quería que lo hiciera.

La realidad lo golpeó otra vez. ¿Cuanto consuelo le podía ofrecer si el mismo estaba sufriendo su propio dolor?

Quería a Hermione, la quería mas que a nadie en el mundo. No quería ser solo su mejor amigo_. Pero eso es exactamente lo que eres_ pensó tristemente_. Su amigo. Y ahora tu amiga necesita tu ayuda sin importar por lo que estes pasando_

Ron suspiró. Si la única forma de tener a Hermione en su vida era ser su amigo, lo sería. Sufriría en silencio.

La amaba tanto como para hacer eso.

Con ese pensamiento se sentó al lado de ella. Todavía no había notado su presencia.

'¿Hermione?' preguntó dudosamente. Ella se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza. Fijó sus ojos con los de el, lágrimas cayendo rápidamente por su rostro.

'Oh, Ron' sollozó ella, y antes de que Ron pudiera responder, se arrojó a si misma a su regazo, envolviendo su cintura con sus piernas, y llorando en la curva del cuello del chico, abrazandolo por los hombros fuertemente. Una pequeña parte del cerebro de Ron lo hizo notar que Hermione estaba a horcadas sobre el usando solo un vestido, pero se forzo a si mismo a recordar que estaba alli para consolarla, no para seducirla.

Sus lágrimas mojaban su cuello, y su corazón dolía por ella. Sin notar lo que hacía, el la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura y le dio un abrazo de oso.

'Hermione' su voz temblaba. 'Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?' Ella envolvió su cuello con sus brazos mientras seguía llorando.

'¡Traté! Se lamentó ella. '¡Traté con todas mis fuerzas!' ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

'¿Trataste qué, Hermione?' No sabía porque, pero temía oír la respuesta. Ella dejó de llorar pero siguió cabizbaja.

'¿Hermione?' Su voz temblaba. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? La sintió moverse para quedar frente a frente con el. La visión lo dejó sin aliento. Su cabello estaba inflado mas de lo usual, como si hubiera sontenido su cabeza en sus manos. Sus ojos marrones estaban hinchados, mojados y rojos. El área alrededor de sus ojos estaba hinchada, y todavía tenia lagrimas surcando sus mejillas. El corazon le empezo a latir fuertemente. Ella era la persona mas hermosa en todo el mundo. Si solo pudiera decírselo. _Su amigo, _se recordo a si mismo.

'¿Trataste que?' pregunto de nuevo. Ella se lamio los labios, y suspiro. El miembro de Ron se movió. No pudo controlarse. Gracias al cielo, ella abrió su boca para hablar y Ron se forzó a concentrarse.

'Trate Ron. Traté de quererte del mismo modo que lo quiero a Harry, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.'

Dolor.

Dolor como nunca antes había sentido. La saliva se acumuló en su boca y tragó fuertemente para no llorar. Entonces si eligió a Harry. Nunca había querido a Ron. Y estaba devastada porque Harry estaba locamente enamorado de Ginny y nunca se fijaría en Hermione. Ron sabía lo que se sentía. Necesitaba alejarse de ella. Amigo o no, no había forma de que pudiera ayudar a Hermione a restaurar un corazón roto por Harry. La soltó y gentilmente la enpujó lejos de el. Pero no logró alejarla mucho porque ella pareció aterrorizarse.

'¡No!' gritó ella y ajustó su abrazo al cuello del chico. Ron solo pudo mirarla fijamente. Tenia miedo de hablar porque si lo hacía podía vomitar o llorar. Sus ojos ardían, y su mandíbula dolía por la angustia. No podía hacer esto. Tenía que irse. La volvió a alejar.

'No. ¡Por favor, no! Por favor, Ron!' sollozo ella. 'Por favor, abrázame. Yo – yo nose cuando volveré a tener una oportunidad de hacer esto.' Enterró su cabeza en su cuello otra vez, y como un reflejo, los brazos de Ron volvieron a su cintura.

¿Una oportunidad para hacer que?, pensó Ron. Quería irse desesperadamente, pero ella se sentía muy bien en sus brazos. Casi como si hubiera sido hecha para el. 'Pero no lo es', pensó tristemente. El dolor de su corazón volvió y supo que tenía que irse.

'Hermione' susurró, esperando que ella no notara lo triste que estaba. Ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Lucía increíblemente triste. Triste por culpa de Harry. No podia soportarlo y quizo moverse, pero otra vez ella le rogó que no lo hiciera.

'Ron, por favor, no. No me dejes todavía. Déjame hablar primero. Por favor, Ron. Por favor. No me sueltes.' No pudo resistirse. En sus mas profundas fantasías, Hermione siempre le rogaba que no la suelte mientras el le hacia el amor lentamente hasta que ella gritaba su nombre en puro amor y éxtasis. La realidad no era nada parecida a lo que había imaginado, pero al escucharla decir exactamente esas palabras lo hicieron quedarse. La sostuvo y dio una leve cabeceada, indicandole que continúe. El seria fuerte. Fuerte por ella.

'Ron…' empezó dudosamente. 'Simplemente no puedo evitarlo.' Se quedó callada y Ron esperó a que continúe. Ya no podia hablar.

'No me había dado cuenta de lo fuertes que eran mis sentimientos hasta que te vi con Lavender. Estaba muy celosa y me dolía el corazón.' Podía sentir como la confusión se expandía por su rostro. _¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Harry?_ pensó el. Sintió una oleada de calor expandiéndose por su pecho. Pero ella habló de nuevo.

'Y… cuando tu… nos dejaste… _me dejaste_, en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, yo…yo pense que moriria del dolor.' Ella tragó en seco pero no dejó de mirarlo. 'Sentí que una gran parte de mi vida estaba perdida, y nunca volvería a estar completa.' Ron sintió el calor expanderse mas, y se preguntó cuando despertaría del mas hermoso de todos sus sueños.

Pero las manos de ella, tan pequeñas y tan suaves, estaban tocando su rostro ahora, y se sentían muy reales. _Por favor, que esto sea real_, pensaba el.

'Ron', dijo ella. Sonaba real. Ella tomó su rostro, forzandolo a mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba. 'Trate de quererte solo como un amigo, la misma forma en la que quiero a Harry. Pero lo que siento por ti va mucho mas alla de eso. Decir simplemente que estoy enamorada de ti vagamente lo describe. Pero lo estoy. Estoy enamorada de ti. No podia soportarlo mas, mas alla de lo que sientas. Y… y espero no haber arruinado nuestra amistad.' Ela suspiró, y cuando exaló el aire Ron sintió su calido aliento en su rostro. Cerró los ojos por un momento y trató de procesar la idea de que Hermione le había confesado que estaba enamorada de el. El sentimiento era indescriptible.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Hermione se movía. Ella lo miraba nerviosamente, y las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos. _¿Por qué me esta mirando asi?,_ penso. Y se dip cuenta de que aun no había hablado. ¿Pero como se expresaria? Ella tosió y removió sus manos de la cara de Ron.

'Ahora ya me puedes soltar,' susurro ella. Ron casi se rie a lo absurdo de la situación. ¿Como ella no podia ver cuanto la amaba? Apreto mas su abrazo posesivamente y finalmente hablo.

'No. No puedo.' Sonrio el. 'Y no lo hare. Jamas te soltaré' El se inclinó hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de los de ella. Sintió el aliento de Hermione, y tragó en seco. 'Te amo Hermione' susurró el. 'Te amo muchisimo'. Y la besó.

Sintio a Hermione jadear; no sabia si de sorpresa o gusto. Pero no le importo cuando sintio sus brazos alrededor de su cuello otra vez, y ella se pego a el. Sus pechos estaban presionados contra el pecho de el, y el gimio en su boca. El sonido parecio animar a Hermione porque sintio su lengua lamiendo sus labios. El abrio su boca y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ella gimio. Ron nunca habia oido algo tan sexy, y el sonido inspiro si miembro.

_El_ habia hecho gemir a _Hermione_.

La deseaba mucho en ese momento. Ella se alejó para tomar aire, pero Ron no paro. Había esperado este momento por años, y a la mierda, si necesitaba aire el simplemente bestia otra parte de su cuerpo. Dejo un camino de besos calientes por todo su cuello hasta su clavícula, inhalando su esencia. Era intoxicante.

'Hueles tan bien', dijo el contra su piel. La sintio estremecerse y las vibraciones del cuerpo de ella causaron que su semi-duro miembro se endureciera del todo. Nunca habia estado tan excitado en toda su vida, y solo la habia besado.

'Tu te _sientes_ tan bien' gimio ella, y le tomo un momento a Ron entender que no estaba hablando solo de sus labios cuando movio sus caderas deliberadamente para que su centro se frotara contra su miembro. Los dos gimieron fuertemente al contacto. Ron sabia que tenia que detenerse antes de que hicieran algo de lo que ella se arrepentiría después, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ella dijo su nombre.

_Su_ nombre.

Ella llevo sus labios contra los del chico y hablo contra el. 'Ron', susurro. 'Te deseo demasiado'. El gimio.

'No tienes idea de cuando he esperado para escucharte decir esas exactas palabras Hermione.' Ella, en respuesta, lo beso de nuevo. Cuando el abrio la boca, ella mordio levemente su labio inferior y continuo refregandose contra el. Ron penso que su miembro explotaria de la sensación. Completamente exitado, se alejo y la miro. Estaba sonrojada y sus labios estaban hinchados.

'Hermione…tan hermosa, tan perfecta.' Su voz tenia un aire de reverencia y su corazon estaba lleno de amor por ella. Sus manos se movieron a sus mejillas, y ella lo miro fijamente ; los ojos le brillaban con deseo y amor.

'Ron', susurró ella. 'Dilo otra vez. Di que me amas.'

El tomo sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho. Sin romper la mirada le dijo 'Te amo Hermione. Y siempre lo hare.' Junto sus manos y las presiono incluso mas fuerte sobre su pecho. 'Esto te pertenece. Todo mi ser te pertenece, solo a ti.' Ella cerro sus ojos y sonrio serenamente. Cuando abrio los ojos, llevo las manos de Ron a su corazon.

'Y esto te pertenece a ti. Y siempre te pertenecera tambien.' Lentamente bajo sus manos hasta dejarlas en sus pechos. Ron respiro fuertemente_. Maldito. Demonio. __Estoy tocando las tetas de Hermione!_ Sus manos querian explorarlos desesperadamente pero le preocupaba que quizas ella no quisiera ir mas lejos. Luego, ella dijo las palabras que el estaba muriendo por escuchar mas tiempo del que podia recordar.

'Tocame Ron. Hazme tuya en cada sentido de la frase.' Su voz vibro con deseo. Ron trago fuertemente, pero tenia que estar completamente seguro de que esto era lo que ella verdaderamente queria antes de continuar.

'¿Hermione? ¿Estas absolutamente segura de que quieres hacer esto?' Ella no contesto directamente. En cambio, tomo su mano y la llevo debajo de su vestido y sobre el elástico de su ropa interior. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron, pero casi se le salen de orbita con lo que ella hizo luego. Tomo su mano nuevamente y la llevo debajo de la tela y la presiono en su entrepierna. Ron gimio. Ella estaba tan caliente y humeda. Endemoniadamente humeda.

'¿Esto es por mi?' pregunto el. Su voz débil e incrédula.

'Siempre lo ha sido' respondio ella. 'Siempre ha sido por ti'. Movio su mano para tocar su ereccion por sobre sus jeans. El se quedo sin aliento y ella alzo una ceja.

'Espero que esto sea por mi', chequeo ella. Involintariamente, el embistio contra su mano.

'Oh, creeme, lo es', dijo el. Y antes de que pudiera detenerse, continuo 'Tu haz sido la estrella de mis fantasías desde que cumplí trece años y supe lo que era masturbarse.' Sus ojos se abreron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que habia revelado. 'Diablos, Hermione, lo siento.'

Ella rio bajito. 'No te preocupes.' El also una ceja. 'Tu haz sido la estrella de las mias tambien.' Ron gimio.

'Eso es tan sexy' dijo el. La necesidad de tenerla, tan intensa que dolia, le recorrio el cuerpo. 'Hermione, te deseo. Merlin, te deseo tanto.' Ella se presiono suavemente contra su ereccion.

'Me voy cuenta. ¿Tienes tu varita?'

El estaba muy caliente. Muy caliente y confundido. '¿Mi varita? Pregunto el, con la voz llena de confusion.

'Si, tu varita', respondio ella.

'¿Para que?' le pregunto el. Ella se veia nerviosa. '¿Hermione? Miro hacia abajo por un momento, y se dieron cuenta de que seguían con las manos en el cuerpo del otro. Ron no se movio, y eso parecio darle coraje a Hermione. Ella lo miro fijamente y dijo 'Hechizo Anticonceptivo'.

Ron trago fuertemente. 'Bolsillo trasero' dijo. Ella asintio y saco su mano del bulto de Ron para tomar la varita. Ron se quejo al sentir la perdida, y causo que Hermione riera de nuevo.

'Solo damen un momento' dijo ella.

'Espera', dijo el. Ella hizo una pausa. '¿Donde esta tu varita?', pregunto el chico.

'Adentro.' Respondio con algo de miedo ante la expresión de Ron. El saco sus manos de sus pechos y bragas para posarlas gentilemente pero con fuerza en sus hombros.

'Hermione', le advirtió el, con la voz entrecortada y con un dejo de furia. 'Prometeme que nunca volveras a ir a ningun lado sin tu varita.'

'Ron, yo –' El la interrumpio.

'Prometemelo', demando.

'Lo prometo', susurrro. Ron se relajo un poco. 'Ron debes saber que…no voy a ningun lado sin ella, lo juro. Es solo que… cuando te fuiste arriba, yo solo tenia que irme de alli.' Ron se encogió.

'Lo siento', dijo el.

'No hay problema', respondio ella gentilmente. 'No sabiamos como nos sentiamos con respecto al otro. Pero aquí estamos ahora.' Sonrio. Ron cerro los ojos por un momento para combatir la emocion.

'Si. Aquí estamos,' dijo el.

'Abre los ojos Ron'. El lo hizo, y miro como Hermione ponia su varita sobre su abdomen, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios moviendose silenciosamente. Ron se sintio inquieto de repente.

'¿Por qué conoces ese hechizo?' exclamo Ron. Hermione se veía insultada.

'No quiero sonar engreida, pero ¿realmente estas cuestionando mi conocimiento sobre hechizos?' Ron nego con la cabeza.

'No. No es eso. Es que…' su voz se apago.

'¿Entonces que es?' pregunto ella. El trago nervioso.

'¿Ron? ¿Qué sucede?' El tenia miedo de preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo.

'¿Ya lo haz hecho?' Pregunto quedadamente, tratando de esconder el miedo en su voz. Ella parecia sorprendida.

'¡No!' grito ella. Ron exaló fuertemente, sin haberse dado cuenta de que habia contenido el aliento.

'Oh, gracias Merlin. Siempre quize que perdamos la virginidad juntos.' La expresión de Hermione se suavizo con esas palabras.

'Quires decir… que tu nunca, um, con Lavender…' Ron solo podía mirarla fijamente.

'¿Todo este tiempo pensaste que me habia acostado con ella?' pregunto el, incredulo. Ella solo asintió.

'No, Hermione. Nunca. Solo nos hemos besado. Ella queria mas, pero yo no.' Hermione fue lo suficientemente inocente como para preguntar porque. Ron se encogio de hombros.

'No eras tu.' Dijo convencido. No habia nada que hacer. Ron y Hermione se pertenecían el uno al otro. 'Eres la indicada para mi, Hermione,' continuo el. 'Solo te he deseado a ti. Nunca a nadie mas.' Ella sonrio y luego se incline para darle un besito.

'Eres mio, Ronald Weasley,' le susurro. Ron gimio ante sus palabras.

'Y tu eres mia, Hermione Granger. Mia. Solo mia.' Su voz tenia un tono posesivo y se pregunto por un momento si la habria asustado. En cambio, ella se refregó contra el y empujo sus caderas tan fuerte que la punta de su miembro se presiono justo sobre su centro, con la ropa como unica barrera. Ron gimio de placer mientras ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzo un pequeño grito.

'Bien.' Gimio ella. 'Asi es como debe ser. Siempre quize pertenecerte, solo a ti.' Ron se mordio el labio, pero su gemido escapo. Y casi acabo al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

'Tomame Ron. Hazme lo que quieras. Tomame. Soy toda tuya.'

Ron lanzo un grito animal y la tomo gentilmente del cuello, capturando sus labios con los suyos. Forzo su lengua dentro de su boca y empujo profundo en una imitación de lo que queria hacerle con su verga. Ella sabia tan endemoniadamente bien, y el queria saber como sabian otras partes de su cuerpo. Pero las manos de ella seguían en su cabello, tirandolo suavemente mientras lo besaba. Cuando el beso se profundizo, ella tiro mas fuerte y Ron estaba asombrado de descubrir que el dolor se sentia bien. Ella se alejo repentinamente en busca de aire.

'Mas.' Pidio ella y arqueo su espalda para que sus pechos quedaran presionados contra el. Ron no perdio tiempo. Si ella queria mas, entonces se lo daria. Sus manos se movieron desde su cuello hasta sus hombros desnudos salvo por los finos tirantes de su vestido. Sus dedos jugaron con los tirantes un momento, provocándola. Su pecho estaba agitandose con anticipación, y su piel estaba sonrojada. Lentamente el bajo los tirantesd y Hermione movio sus brazos para ayudarlo. Ron se habria reido, pero eso le recordo cuando la deseaba el tambien. Ahora todo lo que tenia que hacer era bajar un poco su vestido y finalmente podria hecharle un vistazo a lo que el habia esperado ver por años. Lo bajo, parando solo cuando el vestido estaba debajo de sus senos. Por suerte no estaba usando un corpiño.

Eran mejores de lo que podria haber imaginado. No muy grandes, no muy pequeños, pero lo suficiente para caber perfectamente en sus manos. Decidio probar esta teoria. En el momento en el que hizo contacto, Hermione lanzo un pequeño gemidito. Ron la miro yrecordando que ella había pedido mas, uso sus pulgares para acariciar sus pezones. Se le hizo agua la boca cuando los sintio endurecerse, y actuando por puro instinto, se acerco. Puso su boca sobre el pezon derecho, y chupo gentilmente.

Nada podria haberlo preparado para la reaccion de Hermione. Sus dedos se entrelzaron en el cabello de Ron, empujandolo mas cerca. 'Dios, Ron…si.' Dijo como en un silbido. El repitio la misma accion en el pezon izquierdo y sintio sus uñas hundiendose en su cuero cabelludo. Ella empujo sus caderas contra las de el, y Ron se alejo agitado.

'Joder, Hermione.' Jadeo el. Ella sonrio malevolamente.

'Todavia no. Estamos usando mucha ropa.' La mandivula de Ron se desencajó. Hermione lo ignoro y comenzo a sacarle la remera, forzando sus brazos hacia arriba porque el todavia no se movia. Cuando ya la habia tirado, ella se tomo el dobladillo del vestido. Ron volvio en si y la detuvo.

'Dejame hacerlo a mi.' Le pidio. Hermione dejo caer sus manos y Ron lentamente le saco el vestido, dejandola soloen sus bragas blancas. El la miro por un momento, y luego escondio la cara entre sus pechos para ocultar su sonrisa. El blanco le recordo que el se habia reservado para ella de la misma forma en la que ella se reservo para el. El la abrazo fuertemente.

'¿Ron?' El la miro. Ella le dio un besito rapido y se paro. Ron se sintio vacio hasta que ella le tomo la mano. El se paro con ella. Mientras la miraba ella se saco lo zapatos. Dandose cuenta de lo que ella queria, Ron hizo lo mismo,y tambien se saco los calcetines. Sin saber que hacer luego, la miro. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, y miro hacia abajo. Ron podia sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba y se sonrojaba. El hecho de estar desnudo frente a Hermione era mortificante, y estaba muy tentado de salir corriendo gritando desaforadamente. Antes de que pudiera concretar esa idea, ella metio sus dedos por debajo de la pretina. La trazo delicadamente con sus dedos y luego desabrocho sus jeans. Ron se agitó y sus musculos se tenzaron. Sabia lo que iba a venir. Hermione lo miro y le sostuvo la mirada mientras bajaba el cierre.

De repente, Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser desnudado en el patio de su propia casa. Pero lo que mas le molestaba era que le iba a hacer el amor a Hermione por primera vez fuera de su casa, en la tierra. No podia hacerle eso. Se merecia algo mejor.

Antes de que pudiera bajarle los pantalones, el la detuvo. 'Espera, Hermione.' Ella rapidamente alejo sus manos y se cubrio los pechos, sintiendo vergüenza.

'Lo siento' susurro. 'Creí que querías…' Su voz se rompio mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Ron se aterrorizó y la abrazó.

'No, Hermione, no tengas verguenza. Si quiero hacer esto, lo deseo mucho.' Sintio que se relajaba. El la miro a los ojos.

'¿Confías en mi?' le pregunto el.

'Por supuesto.' No hubo dudas en esa respuesta. Ron la dejo un momento para juntar toda la ropa. Sacó su varita y la miro.

'Agárrate de mi'. Ella se envolvió en sus brazos y un segundo después se encontró en la pieza de Ron. Su cara se iluminó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Ron había hecho, y Ron se felicito a si mismo. Dejando caer la ropa al piso, el volteo hacia la puerta y le lanzo un encantamiento de bloqueo. Cuando se estaba por dar vuelta, ella le dijo.

'Un encantamiento silenciador es una buena idea.' Ron sintió que sus orejas le ardían pero hizo el hechizo. Cuando volteó, Hermione estaba parada junto a su cama. Mientras caminaba, agradecía la distancia que los separaba para poder calmar sus nervios. Cuando la alcanzó la tomo entre sus brazos atrayéndola a su cuerpo, y le beso la frente.

'Hermione, estoy nervioso.' Sintio que ella besaba su pecho.

'Yo también.' Le dijo. 'Pero quiero esto. He esperado este momento por cuatro años, y me niego a esperar mas.' Y antes de que pudiera responderle, ella le bajo los jeans y los boxers hasta las rodillas. Ella miro hacia abajo y sus ojos se agrandaron por un momento. Pero luego le sonrio y Ron se quedo pensando que era lo que ella habia pensado. Todos los pensamientos, salvo uno, abandonaron su mente en el momento en el que ella acaricio su eje. _Hermione me esta tocando la verga_. Gimio suavemente. Ella lo acarició lentamente, casi insegura.

'¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?' preguntó ella.

'Mhmm.' Gimió Ron. 'Sólo…oh, Dios… apriétalo un poco mas.' Gimió cuando sintió el cambio en su agarre. La sensación era increíble. 'Mierda,' gimió. No sabía cuando mas podia aguantar. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a aguantar un poco mas. Hasta que sintió que ella lo soltó. Ron abrió los ojos rápidamente. 'Que…' Pero ella lo habia empujado hasta sentarlo en la cama y la pregunta murió en su garganta. Ella se arrodilló frente a el, y rudamente le sacó los pantalones y los boxers y los tiró a un lado. Ron casi acaba ante la vitsa. Lo miró mientras le acariciaba los muslos. El deseo paso por sus ojos, y se inclinó para pasar su lengua por la punta del pene de Ron.

'¡Oh, demonios!' Gritó Ron. Tomando coraje, ella recorrió toda la longitud con su lengua. Cuando llegó a la cabeza, cerro la boca alrededor de el y empezó a chupar. Ron dejó escapar un sonido animal y rodó los ojos. Llevó su mano derecha al cabello de Hermione, envolviéndolo en su puño, mientras que con su mano izquierda le tocaba los pezones. Hermione gimió aun con el miembro de Ron en su boca, y las vibraciones le enviaron al chco una ola de placer intenso. Ella empezo a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo y Ron supo que no aguantaria mucho. Si no la paraba ahora, iba a acabar directamentre en su boca. Trató de alejarla pero ella le sacó las manos.

'Hermione, voy a acabar.' Su voz era muy débil. Ella gimió en respuesta y chupó su cabeza una vez mas. Ron se dejó ir. Acabó mas fuerte que nunca. '¡Mierda!' gritó el. Miró a Hermione, que estaba prácticamente tragando su semen como si fuera agua en el desierto. 'Demonios' Su respiración estaba agitada. Cuando escuchó su voz, ella se alejó. Sus labios estaban perlados por su semillay su pecho estaba agitado. Ella lamió sus labios y tarareó aprobándolo.

'No sé porque las chicas se quejan del sabor.' Ron la miró estupefacto.

'Eso no es justo.' Le dijo el. Hermione lo miró confundida.

'¿Qué no es justo?' Ron la puso sobre su cama y levemente le rozó los labios con los suyos.

'Tú conoces mi sabor. Es justo que yo conozca el tuyo'.

'Oh', gimió ella. El le besó todo el cuerpo bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas. Cuando llegó a sus bragas, las tomó entre sus dientes. Hermione se estremeció y lanzó un gemidito. 'Ron, por favor', le rogó ella.

Ron queria que esto fuera bueno para ella, pero no estaba seguro de que hacer. Sabía lo que quería hacerle. Quería darle placer igual que ella le había dado a el. _Bueno, por empezar, deberías sacarle las bragas, _pensó. Con determinación, se las quitó. Sus ojos brillaron de excitación cuando Hermione levanto las caderas para ayudarlo. Finalmente, Ron las descartó con el resto de la ropa.

Ella era la perfección. No pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirándola. Hermione, _su_ Hermione, estaba debajo de el, desnuda en toda su gloria. El instinto se apoderó de el y Ron comenzó a lamerla. Hermione gimió. Ella sabía endemoniadamente bien. Sonriendo, Ron lo hizo de nuevo y esta vez su lengua golpeó una pequeña protuberancia. _¿Este es uno de los puntos de los que tanto hablan los tipos? _Para experimentar, concentró todas las lamidas en ese punto. Aparentemente, fue la decisión correcta.

'Ron,' gimio. 'Oh, Dios, no pares.' Ron sintió su miembro moverse. Pero quería volverla loca. Usó su dedos para abrirla un poco mas y lamer su entrada. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, y sus manos tomaron su cabello manteniéndolo en el lugar. No como si fuera a hacer mucha diferencia. Estaba perfectamente feliz de dejar si cabeza ahí por toda la eternidad.

Usó su dedos para acariciarla, maravillado de lo mojada que estaba. Quería saber como se sentía su interior, así que movio su dedo medio dentro de ella mientras lamía su clítoris. Ella arqueó la espalda y ajustó su agarre en el cabello de Ron.

Ella estaba estrecha y caliente. Ron se preguntó si cabería dentro de ella. Decidió probar si podía meter otro dedo. Lo hizo, y el sonido mas sexy salió de sus labios. Ron gimió y empezó a embestirla con sus dedos. Recordando algo que le habían dicho sus hermanos, Ron chupó su clítoris.

La respuesta no fue como en sus sueños. Ella estaba llorando de placer.

'Oh, Dios, Ron', lloraba. 'Mas rápido… mas adentro…' a Ron se le endureció la verga. Fue más profundo y curvó sus dedos. Las piernas de Hermione empezaron a temblar.

'¡Justo ahí!' gritó. Ron presionó los dedos mas fuerte en ese punto y chupó mas fuerte su clítoris. No era momento de ser suave. Si instinto le dijo que estaba cerca. Sintió sus rodillas presionándole la cabeza mientras se movía salvajemente debajo de el. Mientras aumentaba el ritmo, sentía sus paredes hacerce mas estrechas alrededor de sus dedos. Y entonces sucedió.

'¡Ron!' lloró ella. Arqueó la espalda y su pecho se agitó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y pequeños sollozos de placer escapaban de su garganta. Ron sintió los temblores de su orgasmo en su mano, y un líquido caliente mojando sus dedos.

No podia creerlo.

Lo hizo.

Hizo que Hermione acabara.

Lentamente sacó los dedos y la miró. Ella abrió sus ojos mientras el lamía su mano dejándola limpia.

'Eres la cosa más deliciosa que he comido.' Le dijo el. Ella lo atrajó a su cuerpo y lo besó violentamente, mientras seguía temblando. Ron se posicionó entre sus piernas, con su erección latiendo de dolor. La miró y ella asintió.

'Te amo' le dijo el

'Yo también' respondió ella.

Entonces comenzó a penetrarla.

Se movió lentamente, recordando otra información de sus hermanos. La primera vez era dolorosa para las chicas. Hermione se quejó y aunque su miembro protestó el se quedó quieto.

'No', dijo ella. 'El dolor… se siente casi bien'. Ron la miró dubitativo. 'Por favor, Ron. Sólo hazlo. Dolerá de todos modos.'

'No quiero lastimarte', le susurró.

'No digas eso. Quiero sentir este dolor contigo, y sólo contigo'.

Sus ojos se suavizaron y se inclinó para besarla. Apretó los dientes y empujó. Hermione cerro los ojos y se quejó un poco, pero envolvió su cuello con sus brazos. Ron hizo muhco esfuerzo para no moverse. Tenía que dejar que se acostumbre al sentimiento. El no creía que existiera algo que se sintiera tan bien. Se sentía completo.

La miró hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

'Lo siento Hermione. ¿Estás bien?' Su voz sonaba como una mezcla entre ronca y culpable.

'Si.' Le dijo ella. Envolvió su cintura con sus piernas y lo miró a los ojos. 'Muévete Ron' le pidió.

El salió lentamente hasta que solo la punta quedó dentro de ella, y gentilmente empujó hacia adentro. Gimió de placer. Hizo lo misto un par de veces más hasta que sintió que las piernas de Hermione lo apretaban más. Ron tomó eso como una señal para moverse más rápido. Incrementó la velocidad y Hermione arqueó la espalda.

'Ron, te sientes tan bien.' Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y hundió la planta de sus pies en el trasero del chico.

'Mierda, Hermione, tu también. Mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.' Estaba tratando de durar más. Pero ella se sentía increíblemente bien. Sus paredes lo acogían tan estrechamente que no podía aguantar por mucho.

El había escuchado que la mayoría de las chicas no experimentaban un orgasmo la primera vez que tenían sexo. Ron decidió que Hermione no sería una de esas chicas. Si sólo pudiera encontrar ese otro punto del cual le habían hablado sus hermanos.

Estaba distraído cuando Hermione empujó con sus caderas al mismo tiempo que el la embestía. Entonces lo supo.

Cuando la tocó, ella dijo 'justo ahí' cuando el curvó sus dedos hacia arriba. _Quizás ese es el punto, _pensó. Quería que esto fuera tan bueno para ella como lo era para el. El detuvo sus movimientos, y se sentó en sus rodillas tomando las piernas de Hermione para ponerlas detrás de su espalda estiradas. Sus ojos se abrieron y rodaron hasta detrás de su cabeza cuando Ron empezó a embestirla mas rápido.

'Merlín…si… Ron…' Su respiración era errática, y Ron nunca se alegró de tener tantos hermanos mayores. 'Justo…ahí… más rápido… oh, Dios… Ron… más duro…'

Esas eran las palabras que necesitaba oír. Apuró el ritmo y se obligó a si mismo a no explotar dentro de ella. No hasta que ella estuviera por acabar también.

'Ron… ya casi' Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sudor. Era una visión.

Desesperado por sentirla más, el tomó sus piernas y las puso sobre su pecho, llegando más adentro. Sintió como sus paredes se contraían, y esta vez era mucho mejor porque el estaba dentro de ella. El presionó su clítoris, y ella acabó gimiendo su nombre. Ella estaba ya temblando, y con una última embestida, Ron gritó su nombre y se dejó ir.

Ese fue el mejor orgasmo que habia experimentado.

Exhausto, colapsó sobre ella. Se abrazaron mutuamente hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a lo normal. Ron no quería moverse, así que permaneció dentro de ella.

Los minutos pasaban en silencio, y Ron se preocupó porque podría estar aplastándola. Cuando empezó a despegarse de ella, ella lo paró.

'No me sueltes Ron' le murmuró somnolienta. Y aunque no era como en sus fantasías, escucharla decir esas palabras era mucho mejor en este momento.


End file.
